Sin Kiske/Quotes
The following is a list of quotes attributed to Sin Kiske. Guilty Gear Xrd ;Intro * "Aw man... it sucks to be you." * "My lightning's buy is one get one free! Now you can get burned just for a price of a shock!" * "One of us is gonna to win. I'm pretty sure I know who." * Sol (post-''REV 2''): "You ready for my multiples of 7?!" * Ky (post-''REV 2''): "Check out my black lightning! New and improved!" * Dizzy (post-''REV 2''): "You don't have to fight, mother. I'll protect you." * Ramlethal (post-''REV 2''): "Steak for dinner tonight! I'm not havin' anything else!" ;Outro * "Hate to say it, but I'm pretty sure I told you so!" * "Want a rematch? I won't hold back this time!" * "That was a good fight! Same time tomorrow?" * Sol: "C'mon old man, at least TRY!" * Ky: "Hey, you're going easy on me, aren't you?" ;Moves * Instant Kill: ** "How'd you like that? You better fight with both hands if you wanna beat me!" ** "Going aaaall out!" ** Sol: "This time I'M beating the crap out of YOU!" ** Sol: "Well? Feel like taking me seriously now ya old fart?" ** Ky: "Give me more...! I want everything!" ** Ky: "Heh heh. Check me out! Not a kid any more, am I?" / "I'm the thunder king now!" * Instant Kill reactions: ** And Then She Said... Farewell ** This is...me? ** All Dead ** Raiden ** Magnum Wedding ** Theater of Pain ;Winning * Self: "Hey... Old man! That guy from the mirror's back again! How do I make him disappear?" * Sol: "Well, I think I know who's doing the chores today!" * Ky: "This is my new special technique... Domestic Blizzard." * May: "You're really gonna fight with that thing? You should use stuff for what it's meant for, like me!" * Faust: "I don't really like fighting other Gears... Wait, seriously? You're human...?" * Potemkin: "Hey, fighting with robots is cheating! Why don't you come down here and fight me yourse- wait, you're HUMAN?!" * Chipp: "Heh. I couldn't really see you that well, but I must've clocked you pretty good at some point with all that swinging, huh?" * Zato: "Hey, when you dive down under the ground can you like... see stuff down there? Like rabbits or moles or something?" * Millia: "Whoa, you hair's really long... How many buckets of water do you have to haul up from the river to wash it?" * Axl: "Fighting from so far away really isn't fair, man. How 'bout we trade weapons? ...Damn, these are really hard to use. You can have 'em back." * Baiken (post-''REV 2''): "That old man Axl told me to flash my pearly whites at any lady who looks mad, but I tried smiling through the whole fight and now you seem even MORE angry!" * Johnny: "What's up with those glasses? They're completely black... Fash... ion? D-Don't make fun of me. I know what fashion is! It's something you eat, right?!" * Venom: "I'm telling you, if you don't cut your hair every three days, it'll get crazy long - Wh-What?! That doesn't happen to everybody?!" * Jam: "Woohooo! H-Hey, you don't have to cry, right? I held back a little... You okay? H-Huh? Responsibility...? W-Whoa, get away from me!" * Dizzy (post-''REV 2''): "M-Mom...! I'm so sorry, are you hurt? But that means I don't have to do my homework, right? What...! Y-You're not like Dad...?" * Slayer: "You shouldn't be smoking when you're old, it's not good for your health. What? You're not human...? " * I-No: "I like music, but I think I've had enough rock to last me a couple years." * Ramlethal: "Hey, three on one is cheating! Gimme one of those! RRRRRRRGH... Dammit... No luck, I guess." * Leo: "What the... Those swords aren't like Ky's, but they, like...FEEL kinda like it..." * Elphelt: "Dammit... It's like you're not even aiming when you fire... I can't dodge when you do that!" * Bedman: "What the hell...? I never met anybody as scary as you... Well, except for the old man." * Jack-O' (post-''REVELATOR''): "3-on-1 wouldn't even describe what happened... this is crowd violence! No fair! Give me half of them... Well shoot. They don't like me..." * Raven (post-''REVELATOR''): "Ew, ew... And ew!" * Haehyun (post-''REVELATOR''): "I know you wanna ramble off big words, but I didn't understand a thing you said." * Answer (post-''REV 2''): "Don't you know you shouldn't litter? C'mon, I'll help you pick up all this trash. Huh, these little pieces of paper all have your name on them..." ;System Voice * "Please select a partner!" * Self: "I'll be right there!" * Sol: "Old man!" * Ky: "Fa-... Ky!" * May: "Seriously scary kid..." * Faust: "It's a doctor!" * Potemkin: "Robo-soldier!" * Chipp: "Really fast guy!" * Zato-1: "This guy uses shadows..." * Millia: "She has awesome hair!" * Axl: "Don't know this guy." * Baiken: "Her stare freaks me out!" * Johnny: "Sunglasses at night?" * Venom: "This guy is good at games!" * Jam: "She always gives me free food!" * Dizzy: "Mother! Are you alright?" * Slayer: "A really old vampire!" * I-No: "Scary girl!" * Ramlethal: "Ram!" * Leo: "That old guy, Leo!" * Elphelt: "El!" * Bedman: "Sleeping guy." * Jack-O': "Friend of the old man?" * Raven: "This old guy uses needles!" * Haehyun: "They have white eyes!" * Answer: "I'm sure this is a bad guy!" Category:Quote list